


Blurred Lines

by yoimwriting



Series: Heaven on earth (with a little bit of hell) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All the tags because these idiots don't know what they are, Alternate Universe, Angel Magnus Bane, Asmodeus is God in this one, Confident Alec Lightwood, Demon Alec Lightwood, Downworlders are Angels, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Magnus Bane, POV Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, Shadowhunters are Demons, in fact, just like canon, let's add fuckbuddies to the list because why the hell no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: Magnus is an angel, the best of his kind, if he says so himself, trying to live up is father expectations and comply to every duty that comes with his nature: from keeping the humans away from harm to prevent any bloodshed. Not the job he wants but it's his duty and he will fulfill it.Alec is a demon. He likes everything that comes with it, from the smallest deals to the soul-bond favors that last years. He's been away from hell making deals here, chaos over there, fulfilling every desire the humans have, a luxurious life. All in all, it was good.They go way back, years of knowing each other, on and off. They don't know if they are friends, acquaintances, or they hate each other, maybe just fuckbuddies because they are bored. It's all blurred lines by now.Magnus is fine with it, it doesn't mean anything. So why would he care if his father ban him from seeing Alexander again?





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....  
> I saw this [ask](https://kinkymagnus.tumblr.com/post/181512558539/is-it-morally-okay-if-i-write-an-au-with-angel) a while ago by [@kinkymagnus](https://kinkymagnus.tumblr.com/) and [@castleoffandoms](https://castleoffandoms.tumblr.com/) and I just wanted to write something for this, you know? I felt it in my bones and honestly, I thought this was going to be easy bUT GUESS WHAT??? IT WASN'T. I deleted the draft I had for it like million times until I was satisfied with this and I still think I didn't do this prompt justice.
> 
> BUT I TRIED AND THAT'S WHAT COUNTS, RIGHT? RIGHT.
> 
> Anyway, this is a mess and that's the point because they don't even know what to do with sexual tension there. Humans are rubbing off on Alec making him feel and Magnus just wants to do his job but he also wants the tall demon but he shouldn't. So there's that. Also, Amodeus doesn't approve.
> 
> I took the plot from Lucifer (but that really doesn't matter, what matter is the UST here).
> 
> My beta took a sabbatical :) all mistakes are mine.
> 
> E N J O Y

Magnus would forever regret this decision for the rest of his immortal life. Being an angel didn’t give him enough time to regret about his decisions, since he had to keep an eye on every mortal on earth because Father was bored all those years ago and come up with the amazing idea to make these breakable bodies and insufferable attitudes.

Magnus wouldn’t go as so far as to say that he _hated_ them, but they were a burden, especially because they always wanted to go into wars and kill each other. It was a waste of time.

At the same time, because Magnus couldn’t catch a break and relax in heaven, there was a demon strolling down in earth, making a life when he was supposed to stay in hell.

 _Humans killing each other and demons mingling around._ Magnus shook his head, on his way to this particular demon’s home. _Because of course he would have a home._

Magnus could spare himself the bother of taking this mechanical box that humans call _elevator_ and just fly up but he had been told that humans could lose their minds if they saw someone flying.

As creatures who believed in everything heavenly, wings could spook them. They could use some improvement, if Magnus was honest but Father didn’t like suggestions.

So, the mechanical box.

When he made it to the last floor and the door opened, Magnus wasn’t even surprised to see every bit of luxury around the place. There was even a bar with every kind of hard liquor; he knew after spending so much time saving some useless humans and trying to drown his despair in said liquor. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t do a thing to him.

And there he was, his new-old headache.

“Alexander.”

Alexander turned around with a glass on his hand and his trademark smirk on his lips. Magnus breathed deeply, bracing himself for the onslaught of flirting that would undoubtedly come his way.

He and Alexander had a history. An on and off friendship/haters/lovers’ kind of history. It was a headache, but Magnus couldn’t go far away for the guy even if he wanted to because the moment he decided to take a moment to himself, Alexander was doing a deal with a poor soul and that would escalate to something big and then Magnus had to swept in and fix the mess because Father would send him.

And sometimes Alexander could be nice, not heaven-sent nice but bearable and it was on those few occasions that Magnus would think that Alexander was using his charms and tricks to manipulate him. Thing was, he was an angel and it was damn near impossible to fall for a demon’s magic tricks.

_And yet._

It was on those occasions that Magnus literally fall in a bed with Alexander on top on him, clothes flying around, hands touching every bit of skin available, deep and filthy kisses, Magnus telling him that it didn’t mean anything while Alexander bit down on his neck and that was the last time that Magnus could form words.

In the grand scheme of things, Magnus had known all along that he could destroy Alexander with a snap of his fingers, as easy as that but he couldn’t and up until this day, he didn’t have a reason to do it. Maybe he was a masochist, just like the creatures he despised.

Hell wouldn’t miss another demon. The real question was if Magnus would miss him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?” Alexander asked, coming closer until he was at arm’s length.

Magnus swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous. It was ridiculous, all this power to destroy and the moment Alexander was this close, he was ready to combust.

It must be one of his tricks and for that, Magnus hated him. Their relationship, if it could be called relationship at all, was complicated at most.

“I have a request” Magnus replied, straighten himself up.

“You mean a favor.”

“A request” Magnus insisted. Favors were how Magnus ended up in bed with a demon.

Alexander’s smirk widened.

“What would this _request_ entail, angel?” He took another step forward.

Magnus would forever ignore the double entendre. A jab to his nature and a pet name to mock him. Alexander was insufferable.

“There’s this troublesome angel that was bored and thought that it would be fun to leave the Angel of Death’s blade here on earth for a mortal to take it and use it.”

“Well, that really sound like fun.” Alexander chuckled, his eyes still on Magnus.

Fun fact about Alexander: when he was _excited_ , his eyes get darker, almost black and when he was angry, they would turn red.

Magnus had seen both.

“I’m not surprised you can’t see the problem here.”

Alexander shrugged. “Why would I?” He walked backward some steps and it felt like Magnus could breath again. “The earth needs some cleansing. Some of your father’s creations are complete trash; might as well let them get rid of each other since your father can’t do his job properly and has to send his son to fix his mistakes.”

Magnus bristled. “Don’t talk about Father like that.” One thing was to mock about his job and another to mock his father. There was a line and Alexander had crossed it multiple times. “You’re just a demon and I could destroy you right here. Show some respect.”

“Greater demon, angel. Remember that.” Alexander sat down in one of the larger couches that filled the living room. He crossed his legs, keeping the had that had the glass at distance. “If you are so powerful and mighty, then why are you here?”

_Good question._

“I need someone who knows their ways around this city.”

Alexander stared at him while drinking. “You have wings, angel. I think you can manage.”

“I could,” Magnus nodded, agreeing with him, “but I’m not willing to let them see my wings. Father was adamant that this should be fixed in the most subtlety possible.”

“Of course. I forgot that in order to see them, you must be granted that honor.” He paused and then chuckled. “Good thing that I was granted that honor. Multiple times.”

Magnus pursed his lips and looked at anything but Alexander.

Humans got something right and it was that angels have wings and they were big and white and as powerful as the angel itself. What they didn’t know was that wings were sensitive and could respond to the owner’s emotions. Grooming was an intimate thing and up until he met Alexander, grooming was an activity performed only by Magnus.

But Alexander had magical hands, it seemed. He could touch him and light his body on fire, desire and lust filling him up, making his gasp, asking for more, tearing down every wall and whatever was left for Magnus to reign in his desires. It was then that his wings would enlarge behind his back on full display for Alexander to see.

The first time took them by surprise, but it didn’t last long and Alexander took it upon himself to make it better since he also knew about his wings.

After that, the next encounters were _heavenly_ , to say the least but Magnus would use the blade on him before letting Alexander know about it.

Magnus didn’t reply, it would give too much away, and Alexander knew that by the way he chuckled. He drank some more and settled more comfortably in the couch.

“And why would I help you? What’s in it for me?”

“Well, the pleasure to know that no one will come and banish you from existence. That’s a start.”

Alexander scoffed and shook his head. “I’m a greater demon, Magnus. I think I can help myself with that. Just because you are daddy dearest’s creation, doesn’t mean us from downstairs are just useful for magic tricks and tarot cards. I hope you know that you are a judgmental ass with a holy stick up your ass and as much as I like to hit that, I can’t stand you sometimes.”

Magnus gasped dramatically while sitting in front of him. “Did I hurt your feelings, _dear?”_

Alexander rolled his eyes and for the first time since they started this conversation, Alexander looked annoyed and for the first time, Magnus had the upper hand. He smirked.

“Or did I hurt your ego?” Magnus asked, basking in the feeling that he was winning.

“What do you need so we can end this conversation?”

“You need to go with me and help me find the blade.”

“Yes, I know that part” Alexander acknowledged, “but I still don’t see something for me.”

Magnus stared at him, dumfounded. There was a greater danger out there and Alexander was only thinking about himself; not that it was shocking, it was his nature to be that selfish.

“What do you want?”

And he immediately regretted those words. He winced and crossed his arms, bracing himself again for what would be something filthy. Something that would be against his beliefs, but he would end up doing it anyway because he was curious and Alexander could persuade him.

Alexander grinned. “A date.”

Magnus stared some more, not quite getting the message. “A what?”

“Date, angel. You know, what humans do when they are in a relationship.”

“A relationship would mean that we are together, and we are nothing of the sort. We are not humans, Alexander. We can’t go around pretending that we’re something we’re not and I’m sure you didn’t get the memo the first time.” Magnus waved around them for the luxurious place Alexander called home.

Alexander shrugged, not caring about logic. “That’s my deal. Take it or leave it.”

“Fine. A date, whatever. Can we leave now? I need that blade with me.”

“Oh, no, no, angel. You know how I seal my deals.”

Magnus nodded. Here it was, the filthy thing.

“Don’t act as you don’t enjoy it.”

Again, favors got him in this situation… But that was only the first times; after that, Magnus kept coming back for more, telling himself that it didn’t mean anything.

“It doesn’t mean anything” Magnus repeated, once again, because he needed to leave that clear between them.

Alexander waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. We’re just fucking because we’re bored. I know, I know.”

Alexander stood up, leaving his glass on the coffee table between them. His smirk forever present on his lips while he approached Magnus on the other couch. Standing before him and his hands tucked in his pockets and looked at Magnus expectantly.

For all the awful things Alexander had done or said, how insufferable he was, he would always leave Magnus all the decisions. It was Magnus’ word what mattered here, between them. If Magnus said stop, they would stop; if he was nervous, Alexander would wait. If Magnus wanted more, Alexander would give him more.

The way he cared, even though it was just sex, was one of the reasons why Magnus couldn’t hate him fully.

But right now—

“Can we skip this part? I’m not…” Magnus breathed in deeply. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, —Father would ban him from heaven for this— in more than few occasions he would catch himself thinking about hazel eyes and wicked smiles but the blade was more important than what he wanted. “I need to find the blade.”

For a minuscule moment, there was disappointment on Alexander’s face but Magnus was sure that it was only because the demon couldn’t get what he wanted. However, Magnus had said no, and Alexander would respect that.

Magnus stood up, ending up so close to him that he could feel his body heat. They stared at each other, letting the tension filled up the little distance between them.

“If we hurry up, we might get the blade tonight” Magnus said after a moment.

Alexander nodded but didn’t move away. Instead, it seemed that he moved closer to Magnus, his face closer to his own. In between a moment to the next, Magnus felt knuckles grazing his cheek until a big hand settle on the side of his neck, making Magnus release a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He closed his eyes.

“I hate that I have to resort to deals and favors just to be with you.”

Magnus swallowed, taking a moment until he could open his eyes and looked the hazel-eyed man. “Well, you like deals and favors, don’t you?”

Alexander shook his head and huffed. “You’re completely missing the point.”

“And you can explain me later, after we’ve found the blade.”

Alexander kept staring at him and for a moment, Magnus thought he would get a kiss. A languid and deep kiss that would keep him up all night thinking if there was a meaning behind it besides the residual lust and want of their activities. Just like the dozens of kisses that they had before. Alexander would linger there, his eyes closed, a hand on Magnus’ hip and the other on his neck. They would stare at each other, not saying what they wanted to say.

But it didn’t happen. No kiss this time. Instead, Alexander moved away, a few feet apart.

And Magnus stood there, feeling this sudden pang of disappointment, even though deep down he knew Alexander would respect his decision. A feeling that had no business being there since it was just a kiss. It was just sex.

_It doesn’t mean anything._

“Let’s get this over with then. Get the blade and all that.”

Magnus nodded, ignoring how bitter Alexander sounded. Again, the blade was more important that whatever wants and needs existed between them.

 

 

∞

 

 

After going around on that distasteful city that was New York, they finally found the blade. After an anticlimactic goodbye that consisted and Alexander nodding at him and disappearing in the closest bar, Magnus left and was back in heaven.

He went directly to his Father’s chambers. The door was opened, so he invited himself in and carefully, he placed the blade in the table where Father would strategize with the other higher angels.

“Father, here’s the blade.”

He stared at his father, Asmodeus, the man of all creations. Contrary to human’s popular belief, Father had never worn white attire. His clothes were only black and his reasons were that he wanted to differentiate himself from the other angels.

Personally, Magnus thought it was ridiculous but he wasn’t going to fight against his father for something as stupid as clothes.

Asmodeus didn’t turn from the window he was looking at.

“What took you so long?”

“I needed a second opinion about the issue.”

Asmodeus hummed, his arms behind his back. “I’ve been told that you were spending time with that demon.”

 _Shit_. He completely forgot that there could be other angels ready to kiss father’s feet so they would follow him around.

“He knows his way around the city. I just needed his opinion.”

“Hearing his opinion is not an excuse for you to come reeking like hell. Do I need to ban you from going to earth, Magnus?”

“No, Father. No need. It won’t happen again.”

“I hope so, son, because you are my best creation and I won’t let a filthy demon corrupt you. Do I make myself clear?”

Magnus swallowed. Asmodeus’ voice wasn’t loud but it felt like it, making him flinch.

“Yes, Father” Magnus replied.

He didn’t wait to be dismissed, he turned around and left the room, closing the door along the way.

It didn’t mean anything.

Then why did he feel empty at the thought of not seeing Alexander again?

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID WE LEARN ABOUT THIS STORY:  
> -They have sex very often. Fun fact: Magnus rides that dick like there's no tomorrow.  
> -Nothing is implied here. Magnus is a bottom and Alec likes to top that.  
> -FORBIDDEN LOVE, MY GUYS  
> -To Magnus, there's no 'Alec,' it's always "Alexander."  
> -Angel is the best pet name and Magnus secretly loves it.
> 
> We also learn that there's no sex in here even thought I mentioned it a lot SO WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I CAN'T WRITE SEX FOR SHIT (some may say I can't write at all) AND IF SOMEONE WANTS TO ADD THEIR TWO CENTS, DO IT. I INSIST. Write whatever filthy thing you can come up and I will add it to the story. Just stay true to the story.


End file.
